Under Different circumstances
by TsukiyamixIchigo
Summary: I left the school as the pain began to intensify every second. When I got home I was screaming and writhing in pain. my bones felt like they were shatering and reforming. the story is better than this summary! Tell me what you think! First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Everything good and awesome belongs to stephenie Meyer.**

(A/N)It may be a little rushed in the beginning, but it isn't very important in the first couple chapters. I will be longer and will slow down as the story progresses

**Chapter 1**

I was running through the woods, looking for him. "Edward! Please don't leave!" I screamed so loud, my voice began to hurt. I wasn't aware of the time, because I was so far in. All of a sudden, I was met by the face of Victoria. "Well well Isabella, it's time for you to die." With that, she grabbed me by the throat and leaned down...

I woke up in my bed screaming. A cold sweat covered my face. I have been having that same nightmare everyday since he left me. It has already been seven weeks since that terrible day in the forest. I have barely been able to sleep for fear of having that dream. Charlie had stopped checking in on me. It has been a common occurance, routined in a way. I looked over at my alarm clock to see what time it was. The glowing light stated that it was 5:30am. It was a monday, so I had school. I sighed knowing that no more sleep would come, so I got up from bed and walked across my room to grab my toiletries and a change of clothes. I opened my door and walked to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I began to get this weird feeling in my body, something was different. I didn't let it bother me and ignored it and began my routine once more. I got into the shower turning the knob on and letting the hot water flow down my aching muscles. I lathered my hair in my favorite strawberry shampoo, enjoying the intoxicating aroma. It made me feel slightly relaxed and a lot better than I have been since he left me. I rinsed my hair, turned off the knob and got out of the shower. Towel drying my hair and body, I put my clothes on and brushed through my hair. I brushed my teeth before heading back to my room to hand up my towel and grabbed my belongings for school.

I walked down the stairs tripping on the last few stairs, but instead of the usual stone cold arms that I loved and enjoyed, I was met with the cold damp wooden floor. I sighed and got back up and walked into the kitchen. I opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a granola bar to eat. Charlie had already left for work so I was home alone to just sit and think. Which was something I tried to avoid, because every time I did think, I would end up thinking about _him_ and the fact that he had left me. Once I finished with my granola bar, I looked at the clock to see what the time was. '_6:53am, I should probably start heading to school'_ I thaught to myself

I got into my truck, pulled out of my driveway and headed towards school. When I pulled into the parking lot and opened my door, I was once again met with the obnoxious face of the vile Mike Newton. "hello Bella"he said to me. This was something that happened every day. He just never got it when I tried to ignore him or when I would give him glares. He was just so persistant. Ever since he left, Mike has been thinking that he would be able to date me, that I would go to him with open arms. But I never did, and he never stopped. "Go away Mike, I am not in the mood for you right now." I said in a calm but deadly voice. "oh common Bella, Edward was no good for you! You should be with me instead, I am much better than that ungreatful jerk" something inside of me snapped and I slapped him really hard across the face. "Michael Newton, If you **ever** talk about Him or his family again, I will personally hunt you down and **KILL YOU!!!** So just get the hell away from me Okay Mike, Just jump off the face of the earth for all I care." By the time I finished my rant, we had quite a bit of people staring at the scene around us. I glared at them and walked into the building, people staring after me. When I got to my locker and grabbed my things, a loud thud came from next to me. I sighed knowing that someone was about to yell at me for something. I looked over and there stood Jessica Stanley. '_typical'_ I thaught. Ever since Edward left me, all she and Lauren have been doing was saying rude comments about me. One day, she spread a rumor that said that the reason why Edward and is family left, was because I threatened them all that if Edward didn't go out with me and show it to everyone else in the school, that I would kill him and his family.

When I heard that rumor, I laughed so hard I began to cry. Like I---a mere _**human**_--- could hurt indestructable _vampires._

I pictured myself stabbing Emmett and the knife bending on his braun. I laughed even more. Ever since that day, people avoided me. They thaught that I was insane. I guess that in a way I was. After all I did date a vampire. One that could have drained me dry at any second and there was absolutely nothing that I would be able to do about it. When I looked at Jessica she gave me a hard glare and began yelling at me "Listen bitch, I don't ever want you to talk to Mike ever again! It's bad enough that you made Edward leave - I winced at his name - but I don't want you contaminating Mike, He's mine you hear that bitch! so stay the fuck away." I swear, she never knows when to shut up. She just talks too much.

I smiled at her, her face looked shocked at my reaction but she did her very best to hold her ground. "Listen, Jessica. In what alternate universe would you think I would ever have _any_ attraction to that empty headed boy named Mike Newton. And if you even payed attention to the words I was screaming a moment ago, you would know by now that I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him, I don't want to feel his presence within a fifty yard radius from me. So stop your damn bitching before I slap you too." She looked at me dumbfounded and I just turned on my heel and stalked of to my first period. By the time second period rolled around, everyone began talking about me again. I just ignored it all and tried to pay attention to the class. As I was writing the formula to an equation on the board, that weird feeling came back again, only it intensified. It began to get more painful. I excused myself from class and got into my truck and headed home. The pain kept on getting worse and worse every second. By the time I got into the house and layed on the couch, I was screaming and writhing in pain. What was happening to me? My bones felt like they were shattering and then reforming becoming harder every time. My skin felt like it was being stretched across my body, becoming harder and smoother. My eyes burned like pepper spray was sprayed into them, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, it felt as if it would burst out of my body at any moment. It kept getting worse as I heard the door open and Charlie gasp. "Oh no, it has already begun." I was confused, what has already begun. I opened my mouth to ask the question, but instead of words, what came out of my mouth was a blood curdling scream. The last thing I saw was Charlie's horrified expression before I slipped into unconciousness...

The pain, which felt like it would go on for eternity, abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up. I found I was in my room, laying on my bed. I took in my surroundings and gasped. Everything seemed so clear. I could see every speck of dust in the air, I could see every fiber on my blanket. I could even smell different things in the air. I smelled trees, dirt, flowers, rain, but what baffled me even more was this sweet smell, it seemed pleasent, almost alluring but nothing overpowering. I heard footsteps and then saw Charlie as he opened the door. That was where the smell was comming from...it was his blood._Am I a vampire? _I looked into his face and he had a sympathetic expression in his eyes. "There is something that I should tell you. Something that we need to disguss." he said to me in an emotionless tone. He then sat down on the rocking chair and began to speak...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) So that is the end Of chapter one. tell me what you think! Reviews please! should I continue writing this story? I have chapter two already written, I just need to know what people think. Should I continue?

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Oh woe is me! I don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse..**_

_**Everything good and wonderful belongs to stephenie meyer.**_

**Chapter 2**

_"There is something that I should tell you, something we need to disguss" He said to me and sat on the rocking chair_

I wonder what it was, but before I could ask, I heard him. But what really baffled me, was the fact that it wasn't him speaking at all. '_How am I going to tell her this'_ What the hell!?! **I just heard his thaughts!!!** What was going on with me?!? I was getting worried. "Please just tell me dad" I said, my voice sounding desperate, but I didn't care at the moment because right now, that was exactly how I felt. There was definately something wrong about me. Something happened to me and I was so scared to find out. What if it was something terrible, what if I was dying? I was overriacting. I couldn't be dying...could I.When I looked back a Charlie, he was facing the ground. He seemed to be sad about what he was about to say. "okay then" he looked at me for a brief second before looking back at the floor. "First thing, I am not your real father, and Ranee is not your real mother. You were entrusted to us by your real parents. We were to take care of you until you came of age." He looked back at me once more. His eyes held so many different types of emotions. But the most profound one was sympathy. I was lost and confused. I just couldn't understand what he was saying to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So I tried once more.

"Well then, if you aren't my parents, then who is?" If I thaught I sounded desperate before, I just created a whole new level. He looked at my with sad eyes before he began. "Your mother, She is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. And your father, his name is Raneri Guglielmo Charilaos, King of the Faerie. The reason why you were intrusted to us, was because both your mother and father were fearful for you. They thaught that if either of their people would find out you exist, they would exile you. They would put you to death. They just couldn't bare the thaught of that. They loved you so much. So they came here. They binded your powers and Glamoured you, until you came of age. They told both me and Ranee that we need to take care of you until you came of age. You would be seventeen--or eighteen in human years when you obtain your magic and appearance. Today was your real birthday, so all of the binding and glamour vanished. They told me that it would be a painful process, but I never imagined that it would be like that. And now that you have obtained your powers and appearance, you are, as of now officially not human. You are now one of the immortal beings of this world. You will never age, and never die. Nothing can hurt you. You will learn more things about your new world soon, but your father is waiting your arrival." I was shocked, no, more like beyond shocked. My head started spinning and I started hyperventalating. I wasn't sure if I could handle what was being said to me. What would I do? Where would I go. Questions were flying through my head. I would spend eternity alone. Edward...I began to cry. What If I was never able to see him again!? Why did he have to leave. I am sure if he just stayed a little longer, than Edward and I would be able to be together with each other. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting me. Damning me of eternal darkness. '_he told you that he didn't love you, that he didn't want you'_ the voice in my head spoke to me, reminding me of the reason why Edward had left.

"and one more thing I forgot to mention to you, Your name, your title is Freyja Bucciarelli Charilaos Goddess of the elements and princess of the faerie. Your father had finally said to his people, that they would have a ruler, a strong ruler, both goddess and faerie. and he tole me that the people rejoyced, something that he thaught would not happen. So, when you are ready, you will have to leave,and because you are both a goddess and a faerie, your magic is enhanced as well as your elemental powers, and your beauty, is far greater than any mythical creature combined. No immortal being could possibly compare." What he said was strange. There would be no way that my beauty would change. I am plane jane Bella. There was no way I could ever be more beautiful than the vampires I loved so. There would be no way that I could ever be more beautiful than Rosalie Hale. But I was curious. They way he said it, he made it seem as though I was. That I was more beautiful than her. Now I was craving to see my appearance. I wanted to find out if I truly was beautiful, if I was no longer plane Jane Bella. Charlie got up and handed me a mirror so that I could look. I was afraid to look. Maybe I didn't really look much different than before. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what stared right back at me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(A/N)Okay that is the end of chapter two! I bet you are all wondering what she looks like!

REVIEW!!!! I know you want to! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

_I looked into the mirror and gasped at what stared right back at me._

She was gorgeous! About a thousand times more beautiful than Rosalie Hale. She was short. Almost as short as Alice. She had long wavy dark brown hair. So dark that it almost look black, it was tinted red and went all the way down to her upper thigh. She had snow white skin. Just like porcelin. She had a permanent blush on her perfect cheeks. Her eyes were a little strange though. Her left eye was a glowing emerald green. And her right eye was a deep ocean blue. Her skin glowed and glittered in the sunlight that came down on her. It was true, her beauty was unbelievable!

I was shocked to say at the least. I couldn't believe that I would ever in my entire life, be this beautiful. And to be more beautiful than the supermodel Rosalie Hale was something I thaught would never happen! I sat there and gazed at myself for god knows how long. I was still baffled that something like this could ever happen to me. And to say that I was ectatic about it would be an understatement. "I recieved clothes from your fathers servent. They are rumored to be the finest clothes in the entire faerie realm. Made by the best spiders silk and freesia petals" He handed me a beautiful dark indigo dress. It also glowed and glittered in the sunlight. It had one single strap on the right. It was wrapped in black lace. There were elegant designs of silver spirals dancing across the dress from the bodice to the floor. I put it on and it fit perfectly! It was tight from my breasts to my hips than flowed down to the ground like an ocean of indigo. It looked so wonderful on me! I knew that Alice would definately approve of this dress.

_'Alice'_ I thaught. I would probably never see her again. That thaught had made me sad, but at least she has Jasper and the rest of her family to be with. "Freyja" Charlie spoke. I looked up at him, my new name already sounded natural to me "You must leave now to the realm of faerie. you belong there with your people, not here." I was a little upset. Forks had become my have. All of my memories were here. My heart began to ache when I thaught of Edward. I may never see him again. '_He left you'_ the voice inside of my head spoke to me_ 'he doesn't care, he doesn't love you'_ I took a couple of deep breaths and then spoke. " Okay, I am prepared to leave." I was upset to be leaving, but I decdided I would start over. I must start over. "Your carrieage awaits you, your Highness" Charlie said bowing his head. I nodded my head and descended the stairs...gracefully. I was surprised. I was no longer klutz queen Bella. I was **GRACEFUL!!!!**

I smiled at the thaught. I can start over as a whole new person. As I raised my hand to open the door, it already opened. A tall male stood on the side bowing slightly. He had dark forest green hair that looked to be cut in an anti-mullet. He was slightly muscular. "Your Highness" he spoke to me. His voice was soft and melodic. In a way sort of like Jaspers only a little more attractive. He looked up at me and smiled. His facial features were sharp, much like a vampires, only better in a way.He was beautiful as well, more so than any vampire. He also had forest green eyes. I smiled in return. He held his arm out for me to grab. So I grabbed his arm and he walked me to the carriage. When we got there, another male appeared out of nowhere and opened the carriage door. I was surprised. Because of the fact that that man appeared from thin air.

I entered the carriage first and then the man with the green hair followed after. When we sat down, the carriage door closed and we began moving forward. I looked back at the man in front of me. His eyes pierced into mine, and for a brief moment the world seemed like it stopped completely. Then he spoke. "My name is Aiden Vilardi DiGiovanni, prince of the elf. Your Father asked me to retrieve you from the mortal world. We are now going to the main palace so that you can meet your father, Kind Raneri, and to meet your people. Then when we finish up there, we will find a palace of your own and you will be able to get comfortable. Once you feel that you are ready, You and I will begin magic school. I have not yet started because I felt it necessary to await your arrival so that you and I could learn together." he then leaned forward and whispered so that only I could hear. "I've heard that it is dreadfully boring to learn it alone." he then smiled at me and looked out the carriage window.

Page Break

It took us fifty-six minutes to enter the realm of faerie, and then another sixty minutes to get to the main palace. The carriage door opened again and Aiden exited first. When he was out, he turned around and held out a hand to help me exit the carriage. Once out, he held out his arm once more. I took it and we both walked towards the entrance of the palace. When we made it to the doors they automatically opened for us, we entered a short male faerie spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

"Entering Aiden Vilardi DiGiovanni, prince of the realm of Elves, and Freyja Bucciarelli Charilaos, princess of the realm of faerie"

Everyone in the room looked in my direction and gasped. I couldn't read their thaughts for some reason, so I wasn't able to know what they were thinking while they stared and gawked at me. It felt a little uncomfortable with so many people staring only at me. Some were staring in shocked, some in awe, and I detected a few with jealousy. "Welcome My daughter" said a voice from the distance and everyone bowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) End of chapter 3. I decided to put up another chapter because I thaught that it would be nice.!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own twilight**

**someone:NO you don't**

**Me:cries**

**Chapter 4**

"_Welcome my daughter" Said a voice from the distance and everyone bowed._

There standing at the end of this rather large room, was an extremely handsome man. His beauty was far greater than every faerie in this room. His facial features profound, his eyes an emerald green. The exact same color as my left eye. His hair was a deep burgundy. He looked to be about 6'3". All in all he looked to be about twenty-three years of age. Aiden had me take his arm once more and we walked forward. Everyone was still bowing as we made our way to the fron of the throne. We both bowed down when we got in front of the throne. "Your Majesty" Both Aiden and I said to my father. "Freyja, come closer to me" My father said to me, so I complied. I got up from my position and gracefully moved forward so that I was standing directly in front of him about an arms length away. He abruptly stood up and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a warm, loving hug.

When he pulled away, his eyes were moist, from tears that were threatening to spill over his snow white lids. He had the happiest expression on his face. "Oh Freyja. How I have missed you so!" He then looked ahead and began to speak to all of the creatures that were still in the throne room. "People in the realm of faerie, I give you Freyja Bucciarelli Charilaos, Princess of faerie." With those words spoken, everyone cheered and whistled. I smiled. For once since he left, I felt as though I was truly at home. As though I truly belonged. My father and turned to give me one last hug before Aiden and I left.

After the whole introduction and meeting my real father, two of my new servants Acara and Adellia followed me to my own palace. They were both very kind and quite pretty as well. Acara was a pixie. She had slightly green skin, onyx eyes and orange-red hair, and Adellia was a sidhe. She had a creamy white skin color, similar to a humans only slightly more pale. Her hair was a light red-brown. When we made it to my palace, I let myself get comfortable while making preperations for school. Before I knew it a week had passed since I came to my kingdom. I loved this place. Everything was filled with life. Trees and flowers covered every inch. I was asleep when I first heard a knock on the door.

**3rd persons P.O.V**

When Aiden got to Freyja's palace, he immidiately went to her bed chambers. He decided he would be polite and knocked on Freyja's bedroom door. Aiden heard a rustling of blankets and then nothing once again. Aiden sighed, knowing that Freyja was a heavy sleeper, so he used a special key that only he, Acara, Adellia and Freyja's father had. He opened the door and entered. "Freyja, you must wake up. School begins today." she shuffled around in her blankets once more and was back to sleep in seconds. Aiden sighed heavily again and did the only thing that he could possibly think of to wake her up. He learned this from observing humans occationally. He grabbed the bottom of her blankets and tore them off of Freyja. Freyja Shot up from her bed confused and shocked. She then noticed Aiden and glared at him.

**Bella/Freyja's P.O.V**

_I was running through the forest, but instead of crying and screaming his name like I always did, I was laughing . Gliding through the woods singing the song of the trees. All of a sudden, I saw a sillouette in the distance. It was too far for even my keen eyes to see. So I began to saunter forward. I was almost close enough to see the figure._

I shot up from my bed from the sudden cold. I was confused and shocked. I looked around my room when my eyes came upon Aiden. He was holdin my blanket in his hands. I glared coldly at him. **SO HE WAS THE CULPRIT!!!**

"_**Aiden Vilardi DiGiovanni! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!"**_ I screamed at him. He looked directly into my eyes with a shocked and terrified expression. I had a sadistic smile on my face because of what he looked like, and what I would do for payback. With that, he dropped my blankets and took of running out of my room at lightning speed. I smiled even more. I knew that I would catch him. One of the benifits of being both Goddess and Faerie. I took off after him and finding him in a millisecond. When I did I tackled him to the ground. I turned him around so that he was underneath me and facing me. "What on earth possessed you to believe you could run from me?" I said smiling down at him.

"It was worth a shot" He murmured looking up at me, directly into my eyes. I poked his forehead as I spoke. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a rather pleasent dream before you went and ruined it!" I was a little angry from him waking me, but not as much anymore. While I was thinking and waiting for his response, he took the chance. Lifting me up bridal style, he took off into my room. "We have school today my dear Freyja. I would hate for us to miss our first day of magic school." My eyes bulged out. I had completely forgot that school was today. "You need to get dressed now. I feel that it is quite inapropriate to be wearing sleepwear in public when you are a princess. You must be respectable." when we got into my room, he set me down in front of my closet and left.

I sighed and grabbed a jet black spider silk sundress with blood red lace around the bottome and on the straps. I then grabbed a pair of blood red four inch heels. I called for Adellia to do my hair. She braided a blood red ribbon through my hair and the rest of my hair was left down where she glamoured it to make the rest cascade down my back in intricate spirals. I didn't need any makeup so I went to the entry way to my palace where Aiden waited. He looked up at me and then smiled. "Finally! It took you long enough! Now we can leave!" I glared at him again. Even though we do our best to get on each others nerves, we actually have become quite close friends. He was like Jacob only a little better.

Page break

The Whole time at magic school, we learned the basics. how to control our powers, tapping into our magic. And from what our teacher had told us, we were fast learners. When we finished practicing our magic, we learned the history of all the mythological creatures. When we got to vampires, I told her that I already knew everything there pretty much is to know about them..It was true what I had said to her, but the main reason why I said it, is because I didn't want to remind myself of the family that had left me. It hurt me a lot to think about them. The teacher knew that I was telling the truth so she said nothing more and we went on to the next lesson. What I had found out during the history lesson was our feeding habits. We drank blood, and most blood to as was alluring but nothing we enjoyed. The only blood we drank was unicorn blood. And we only fed about once every twenty years. Aiden and I both decided that we would go and feed that day.

After hunting, we went back to my palace and had a magic war. Something that he and I created so to make us both have fun and to be able to practice at the same time. That was our routine. He would wake me up, I would chase him, he would pick me up bridal style, ran to my room, I would get dressed, he would comment on how long I had taken, I would glare at him, we would go to school learn history on our realms and other creatures and such. We would have a magic war and the whole day would repeat its self once more. And before we bot hknew it, today was our last day of magic school. We would be graduating the top students in 700 years. Our powers and magic were completely controlled and at max power. We were ready for anything.

(A/N) thats the end of chapter four!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!

REVIEWS!!!

I promise the cullen family will make there appearance in the next chapter... They won't meet yet but...REVIEW and you will find out what happens!!!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

bellaxchaos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX**

**Chapter 5**

**80 years later**

"Father, Aiden and I want to live in the mortal world for a little while so we can better understand humans today and to explore the world beyond our realms. Please Father" This was at least the hundredth time I asked him. I swore to myself I would never stop until he gave in and I have a feeling today would be the day. He sighed. "Alright Freyja, you and Aiden may go, but you must take two "adults" with you so that you can sort of blen in. Tkae my servents Damien and Jolene. They will surve as your parents for the time being. But be careful, there are vampires in that realm and not all of them are kind." I smiled and kissed his cheek and teleported myself to my room where Aiden was waiting.

"You put the stuff in the carriage and I will wait for the servents" I said to him. He smiled and kissed my chee. I smacked him in the arm. "You think you're SO FUNNY!!!! I will get you soon!!! Revenge is sweet!!!" He just laughed and left with our things levitating towards our carriage. When the servents arrived, we got into our transportation and headed out of the realm of faerie and to the mortal world, a place I haven't been in for eighty long years...

Aiden and I decided that we would live in the town I lived before I came of age eighty years back. Forks. It felt strange being there. So many memories left here. The town hadn't changed at all. By the time we were in the "city" we glamoured our carriage to make it look like a limo. Aiden and I have been preparing to more here for the last thirty years. So we already made a mansion with three different wings. I had the west wing, Aiden had the east wing, and the servents had the north wing. When we had all of our things situated, Aiden and I decided to go outside to have another magic war. IT was raining so I used my elemental power to make it sunny and warm. Because I could control the elements, I was able to control the weather as well. Once I changed the weather, THE WAR HAD BEGUN!!!!

**Alice's P.O.V**

It has been eighty years since the news of Bella's death. Since then everyone has been depressed. But out of all of us, Edward was by far the worst. He harly hnted, he never talked, he just layed in his room listening to Bella's lullaby and sobbed. Eighty years since our family tore apart. Emmett and Rosalie moved and are now living in london and Jasper and I live in a different house than Carlisle, Esme and Edward. He just wasn't able to handle the emotions and since we moved back to forks, it has somewhat been an overlaod for my poor Jasper. I walked over and sat next to my husband leaning my head on his shoulder. "Do you think that things will get better? For some reason, I haven't been getting a lof of visions in a while." I was hoping that things would get better. But I was starting to run our of hope. "I don't know Alice, but I hope so." "me too" Just then something incredible happened, I had a vision...

_Edward was in his room smiling. Truly happy for the first time in a long while. He had a girl in his arms. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than a thousand Rosalies combined if that was even possible. The vision changed to them kissing in the meadow, than changed again to them getting married, and then changed for the last time to them having their own children, a daughter and a son._

After that the vision ended. Jasper had a worried expression spread across his face. "Alice, waht was it? What was your vision?" I looked up at him and smiled for the first time in these eighty years. "Oh Jasper!!! Edward's going to get married and have children! Can you believe it??!?!?!? They say that vampires cannot have children, but Jasper he did!!! He has a little girl that looked exactly like Bella but with edwards hair color and had emerald green eyes, and a little boy that looked exactly like edward only had bellas hair and a deep ocean blue eyes."

By then I was basically jumping up and down with excitement. I'm going to have a sister niece and nephew. My smile faltered slightly when I thought of Bella. How I wish she was my sister for all eternity so I could take her shopping and just be with her and have fun like we always did. But then I thought about my vision. Edwards daughter looked so much like Bella...What if, perhaps the beautiful woman that Edward marries, was Bella? I didn't know but I will find out. After all school was tomarrow and I had a feeling that she was going to be there...

**Bella/Freyja's P.O.V**

School began today and I woke up extra early to get ready. Yesterday, Damien and Jolene went and registered Aiden and me for school. Right now it was two thirty five a.m.,I smirked, today was also a time for revenge. I knew that not even a boulder smashing into a wall wouldn't wake him up at this time. I walked into his room with a tape recorder in hand. I layed next to him in bed and pressed record . The revengs shoud begin right...about...

"_**FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MUFFIN MINIONS!!!!!!!"**_ Aiden screamed in his sleep.

"_**NO FREYJA, MY FUZZY BUNNIES OF DOOM WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE WITH THE DEADLY COOKIE CANNON!!!"**_ 'what the hell?' I thought. Man his dreams sure were so strange.

_**"COME ON ALL LET'S GATHER 'ROUND, WE'RE HEADING TO THE MUFFIN TOWN! WE'LL SING AND DANCE AND HAVE SOME FUN, RAINBOWS AND HEARTS ALL FULL OF LOVE. LET'S SKIP AND HUG AND KISS AND CRY, WE'LL DRINK TEA AND HAVE SOME CHAI!!!"**_ I couldn't help myself, I began laughing so hard.

BAD IDEA. He woke up from my laughing and looked at me. I was caught. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I teleported the tape recorder into the box that no matter how hard they tried, you were never able to break into, not magic or physical strength could break that thing. AIden looked at me horror struck. "Oh Freyja, you didn't." I looked at him innocently "What ever do you mean Aiden?" in lightning speed, he got on top of me stradling me. "Freyja" "No" "Freyja" "NO" "Well you asked for it!"

And with that, the torture began. He put a hand on each side of my stomach and began to tickle. There was nothing I could do, He put a barrier around his bed. I was trapt...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Okay and of chapter five...

I hoped that you liked it!

REVIEWS!!!! Should I continue??? tell me what you think!!!!!

bellaxchaos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I own nothing...**

**This chapter is going to be edited later, I am going to write a little more in this chapter but for now this is what it is going to be...lol...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

_"He put a barrier around his bed...I was trapt"_

I was being tortured. I tried thinking of ways to get him to stop but got nothing. I couldn't use magic, and I couldn't physically stop him. My arms and legs were being held down. I came to a conclusion...I had to use my eyes. About fourty or so years ago, is when I learned this. I found out that I could seduce, dazzle, stun and among other things by just staring at the person a certain way. Aiden doesn't know, so if I could stun or hypnotize him with my eyes, I could break the barrier and make a run for it. So as I was being tortured, I made myself stop laughing, opened my eyes, staring intently into his and used them full force. 'Perfect' I thought. I got him. He stopped tickling me. He was starting to leand down before I took off and ended in my room. "**Damn you Freyja! I **_**will**_** get you back."** Oops...I think I overpowered him with my eyes. I guess I had to gain control of that. After getting dressed and my school things together, I exited my room descending the stairs to the entryway. 'wow, I actually made it down here befoe him. That was sure to be a first' I thought to myself. "Aiden let's go, we don't want to be late!" I said to him before I exited the house and headed for my silver Audi. I got into the car and put Debussy on. Right away, Clair De Lune blared through the speakers. It always seemed to relax me, and it's one of my favorite songs. when Aiden got in, we headed for our new destination...

Forks High School

Page break

Turning into the parking lot, I was once again met with the curious eyes of forks high school students. In a way, I felt a strange sense of deja vu. I easilly shook it from my mind as I pulled int oa parking space. Unconciously I began to breathe a little heavier than usual. Aiden noticed and looked at me, worry covering every feature of his elfin face. "Freyja, are yo alright? Is there anything wrong?" I was right, he was worried. "I'm fine Aiden, I promise, nothing is wrong. We better go get our schedules before we're late though. We don't want to make a bad impression on the first day." I turned and smiled at him.

I got out of my car, heading for that all too familiar front office. Aiden was right behind me when I opened the door to the office. The gust of wind blowing my hair around so that for the people around us, we would look like a scene from a movie where the perfect looking humans would enter a room, hair blowing from non-existant wind. For me and Aiden, it was quite comical, because we got those typical stares, the same ones that those humans from the movies get. I walked up to the secretary. She had long stawrberry blonde hair, Ice blue eyes and was fairly skinny. Overall she looked to be about twenty-four years old.

She looked up at me, jaw droppin, no doubt thinking that I was beautiful. I didn't bother reading her thoughts then she looked towards Aiden. She dropped all the papers she was holding, scattering to the floor, her thoughts came rushing through my head like a ton of bricks.

'_holy heavon on hearth! He is freaking sexy! It's hard to believe he's only in the 11th grade. Maybe I could call him to the office later and we can find an empty room...'_ I stopped listening rith then because she began thinking vulgar thoughts of her and Aiden doing quite inappropriate things "Hello, we need our schedules, I'm Freyja Charilaos and this is Aiden Giovanni. We're exchange students, and if you don't mind, we don't want to be late." I said in a rather annoyed voice. She broke from her thoughts then but her eyes still held lust and longing in them. "O-Okay" she went to pick up all the papers that had fallen to the floor.

'_Aiden, put your arms around my waist. We're going to pretend to be a couple so you don't get sexually harrassed by her'_

I sent my thought to him, all the while turning to face him and smiled. He smiled back walking next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and then wrapped my arm around his waist. When the secretary came back up from picking up the papers, she looked up at us shocked, her eyes beginning to form tears. She then ran out of the room crying as she went.We both let go of each other as we got our schedules and left.

"what classes do you have Aiden?" I asked him, hoping we have at least some classes together. We exchanged schedules and looked.

**Aiden Freyja**

**_English english  
French spanish  
trigonometry government  
Lunch  
Government Biology  
phy.ed phy.ed  
biology trigonomatry_**

"Looks like we only have two classes together" he said to me before handing back my schedule. "Well, we should head towards our first hour class then shall we" I said in my sweet innocent voice. "Not a chance Freyja, I am still going to get my revenge." Aiden replied before walking into our english class


End file.
